Annabeth Chase: Goddess of Sex
by FantasyWriter150
Summary: Percy turns down the offer to become immortal, so Annabeth receives the honor. She becomes the Goddess of Sex, a minor goddess under Aphrodite. This is her story of her encounters.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase: Goddess of Sex

Ch. 1: Zeus

 _Annabeth POV_

We were in the throne room after the final battle with Kronos. Percy was standing in the middle, listening to Zeus when Zeus said, "And for your bravery in this battle, we offer you the highest honor of all, the chance to become a god."

Percy thought for a moment and said, "Thank you guys for the offer, but I think I'm gonna decline."

Zeus nodded, then turned to me. "Well then, Ms. Chase, we do want another God or goddess, would you like to accept our offer?

Woah, did he seriously just offer me immortality? Should I accept? I thought about Percy, could I really leave him behind? I know I have feelings for him and all, but I don't think he sees me the same way. There's also so much going on in the mortal world right now, I'd love to be able to escape it all.

I nodded my head at Zeus, then knelt on one knee and bowed my head. "I accept your gracious offer, Lord Zeus."

He smiled. "Then rise, daughter of Athena." After that the camp left to go back to Half-Blood Hill, while all of the gods and goddesses left to go to their palaces. Well, all except Zeus.

He spoke. "I bet you are wondering what your domain is as a goddess, no?" I nodded and he replied. "Well, Aphrodite is becoming tired of being the Goddess of Sex, but still wants to be the Goddess of Love. Therefore, I shall make you a goddess under Aphrodite, and you will take over as the Goddess of Sex. You can control your height, like all of us can, as well as your breast size, how tight your body is, the size of your ass, the amount of hair on your pussy, and how tight your pussy is. You can adjust these to your liking at any moments notice. You will also be able to sense when someone is aroused, and also what type of body they like."

I suddenly felt a change in me. I now had this unbelievable urge to get fucked. I didn't care who, but my pussy was already soaking through my panties. I looked down and saw that my jean short-shorts had a dark spot on them, totally visible to anyone looking at me. My nipples started to harden until they were like diamonds.

Zeus smirked at my sudden hornyness and said, "Oh I almost forgot, to become to Goddess of Sex, you must pass a test."

As he spoke, the urge and desire I felt was becoming unbearable. "What test Lord Zeus?"

He moved a little closer, and I saw a huge bulge in his pants. "Why, it would be wrong to have a Sex Goddess without testing her abilities, wouldn't it?"

I smirked, knowing what was coming next. "Well, how are we supposed to test my talents Lord Zeus?" I asked innocently, as I started to rub his cock through his pants.

His voice dropped. "I think we can figure out a way." With that, he dropped his pants, and his member sprang out. My eyes widened, it was enormous! It was easily 13 inches long, and about 5 inches thick. I started to get on my knees, but he grabbed my hair and pulled me back up.

"You're wearing too many clothes." he said huskily. I smirked and pushed him over to his throne. He sat down, and I started to do a little striptease. I turned around and slowly lifted my shirt over my head. I wasn't wearing a bra, so I hooked my thumbs in my shorts and pulled them down slowly, taking my panties with them. I turned around and struck a pose. I'm not arrogant, but I know that I have a knockout body. 34D breasts on a super fit body, a clearly tight pussy, and an ass to die for. It was the perfect width, and while not fatty, it had enough jiggle to turn on all of the guys at camp, who I'd probably be screwing soon enough.

Zeus stood back up and walked in front of me. I knelt down and started jerking off his godly dick, using both hands since one wouldn't fit all around it. I stuck out my tongue and licked him from base to tip a few times before trying to take him in my mouth. As much as I tried, I could only fit a few inches of him in my mouth. I made the best of it, constantly sucking and swirling my tongue around. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of my head and shoved the rest of his cock down my throat. I started fondling his balls with my hand as I kept trying to suck his dick, which was now almost to my stomach. Since I was the Goddess of Sex, I felt no pain from the huge member that should've been cutting off my airway. Instead, I just felt more and more pleasure, and I started cumming just from his dick being in my mouth.

I felt his balls start to tighten, then I felt his member start shooting his load down my throat. I wanted to taste it, so I pulled most of him out of my mouth, leaving the first inch or two in. He tasted incredible! He tasted like pure nectar, but he came so much that it spilled out of my mouth. I kept jacking him off with my hands, letting him cum all over my face and tits. When he was finally done, I scooped all of it up and eagerly swallowed it all. For some reason, the more of it I swallowed, the more aroused I became. By the time I had swallowed all of his cum, I wanted nothing more than for him to fuck my brains out.

He teleported us to my new palace. I laid down on my bed and spread my legs for him, exposing my pink, shaved pussy. Zeus, who had never gone soft the whole time, walked up to me and just shoved all of his dick in. I started writhing around on the bed since the pleasure I got from that was so great. He didn't waste any time, and started plowing me with his godly member. I made my pussy a little tighter to mess with him, and got a loud moan in response.

"Oh yes!" he moaned. "Annabeth, you're already tighter than most goddesses around here."

I started seeing spots as he kept plowing into me. "Oh fuck yeah!" I moaned, rubbing my clit to increase the pleasure. "Fuck me harder Lord Zeus!"

I don't know how he did, but he certainly started slamming into me harder than before. I couldn't even speak, my mouth just hung open from the pleasure. I finally started to cum, squeezing his cock even more with my convulsing pussy as my juices gushed out onto him. I figured that I would have to do something other than lay down and get plowed, anyone could do that. He pulled out, and I had him lay down on the bed. I gave his dick one long lick from its base to the tip, then positioned myself over it. After making my pussy a little tighter, I dropped down on him, both of us letting out loud moans.

I started bouncing up and down on him, my tits flying around as I impaled myself with his member. I grabbed them and started to play with them before Zeus reached up and did it for me. After a few minutes, he grabbed my ass and started meeting my thrusts with his own. I stopped halfway down and just let his cock slam in and out of me at supersonic speed. I held myself there and started rubbing my clit as much as I could. After only a few minutes of this, I came again, letting out a huge moan in the process.

I tapped into my Goddess of Sex powers and knew that Zeus was close to cumming himself. I got on all fours and wiggled my ass invitingly. Instead of feeling his cock slide into my entrance, I felt his tongue licking me. I'll say this, he was just as skilled with his tongue as he was with his dick. When I was just about to cum for the third time, he stopped. I let out a small whimper, then felt him slam his cock into me. Feeling something so big enter me and penetrate me so deeply is easily one of the best feelings of all time, even Zeus let out an audible, "Oh fuck yes!" when he entered me.

He did what he did best, and started pounding into me as hard and as fast as he could. I can't even describe how much pleasure I got from that. I can only say that I couldn't stop screaming out in pleasure, and that my eyes were rolled back into my head. He was totally abusing my pussy, and I was loving every minute of it. He pounded me so much I had to repeatedly make my pussy tighter to keep him pleased. I lost count of how many times I came in this position after the fifth one. I sensed that he was very close, so I told him, reluctantly, to pull out and put it in my ass.

Unlike my pussy, he eased his way into my asshole, knowing that it would hurt a lot for me. It did, but it was worth it when he had his entire member inside me. After a moment of being still to let me adjust, I started rocking back and forth on him. He moaned and started to meet my thrusts. After a few minutes of picking up the pace, he was right where he left off, slamming into me as hard as he could. We were both moaning so loud, I knew that anyone walking by would've heard us. He was abusing my ass so much, I didn't even know if I'd be able to make it tight again! Finally, he pulled out and started stroking himself, ready to cum.

I spread out on my bed and said, "Come on Lord Zeus, cum for me. Cover my body with your cum!"

Boy, did he ever. He came for at least four minutes, nonstop. When he was done I looked like I had been with five or six guys, not just one. He collapsed on the bed beside me, both of us out of breath. I started licking up his cum, bit by bit. He even scooped some up with his finger and fed me. You know that thing I said about his cum making me aroused? He had cum so much, I actually came twice while I was swallowing his baby batter.

When I was done, I turned to face him and smiled. "So did I pass?"

He started playing with my tits. "With flying colors. Although I do think you'll need to be tested regularly to make sure you're still in good condition."

I grinned sexily. "I look forward to it."

 **A/N: Ok, I may as well mention this, but this story and Adventures of Nico are two stories in a series that I'm doing with all of the Percy Jackson characters, except Percy, who has enough of these types of stories anyway. I'll eventually have stories for Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and probably Drew. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nico

Annabeth Chase: Goddess of Sex

Ch. 2: Nico

Annabeth POV

I arrived back at camp to find it under mass construction. There were at least five new cabins under construction, with a sixth one already being completed. Speaking of which, it wasn't hard to tell who's cabin it was that was done. The black obsidian and Greek Fire made it pretty clear. Everyone looked pretty busy, so I figured I may as well go talk to Nico and check out his new cabin. I walked up and knocked on his front door. After waiting a minute, I knocked again, still getting no answer. I yelled out, "Nico I'm coming in!" then opened the door and walked in. There was no one inside that I could see, but I could hear the shower running. I got an idea and quickly shut the door and locked it.

I made my clothes vanish, leaving me naked. I wasn't sure what kind of girl Nico liked, so I just gave myself 36C boobs, a slim waist and tight ass, leaving my pussy shaved. I quietly opened the door to the bathroom, not bothering to close it. I went to the shower curtain and threw it open, scaring the hell out of Nico.

"Annabeth!" he yelled, trying to cover himself. "What are you doing in my bathroom? And why are you naked?"

I smirked as I saw him get hard at the sight of me, despite his attempts to cover himself. For his age, he was huge! At least eight inches long, and probably two inches wide.

"Well," I said, stepping into the shower with him. "I figured that you deserve a reward for saving our butts like that on Olympus, and I'm also still getting used to my new powers, so there are a few things I want to...experiment. And I was wondering," I grabbed his dick and started stroking it. "if you would be willing to help me out."

While I had been talking I had been getting closer to him, so that by the time I had finished I was almost nose to nose with him. He didn't even respond, he just wrapped his arms around me and we started making out. I grabbed the back of his head with one hand while the other kept jacking him off. The water kept running down our bodies, adding to the moment. His hands traveled down my wet body until they got to my ass. He immediately started squeezing it, sometimes slapping it. Finally we broke the kiss and I got on my knees. I licked him from base to tip a few times, each time kissing the tip before I pulled away. We never broke eye contact during this, making it that much hotter. I took him in my mouth and started sucking, making him moan loudly. I used one hand to stroke what wasn't in my mouth and the other to fondle his balls. Finally I took him all in my mouth, my nose touching his pubic hair. I started moaning, earning a loud groan from him. I kept sucking him off for a few more minutes, repeatedly deep-throttling him and playing with his balls with my free hand. Finally he let out a load moan and grabbed my head. He held it in place as he started to cum. I swallowed it all, it tasted pretty good!

He turned off the shower and we went dried off. We went back into his bedroom and picked up where we left off: making out, groping, squeezing, etc. He suddenly picked me up and tossed me on the bed. He quickly spread my legs apart and dove in. He ate me out better than I'd ever experienced. I came, coating his face with my juices. He stood up and placed his newly hardened dick at my entrance. He quickly pushed in, moaning at my tightness. He wasted no time and started pushing in and out of my pussy. I played with my clit as he placed my feet on his shoulders for a better angle. I moaned loudly at how deep he was penetrating me. He pulled out and I rolled over. I got on all fours and felt him push back in. I contracted my pussy and made it even tighter on him, causing him to moan loudly and slump onto me for a moment before he started fucking me again. He quickly picked up speed and was soon pounding into me like a jackhammer. I reached back with both hands and used one to rub my clit and the other to rub his balls.

As I was nearing my climax, I started to rub myself faster. I constantly moaned as I grew closer and closer. I was just about to peak when Nico stopped. I whimpered and begged him to keep going.

"Please Nico. Please let me cum." I said.

"What's that?" He asked. "Is the Goddess of Sex suddenly helpless and unable to orgasm?"

I tried to push back and forth, but he grabbed my hips and held me still. "Come one Nico." I said.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked. I could practically feel his smirk.

I didn't answer, so he stuck a finger in my ass. I moaned, but still said nothing.

He stuck another finger in my asshole. "Come on," he said. "Who do you belong to?" He began to push in and out at an agonizingly slow pace.

I whimpered, but couldn't stand it any longer. "You! I belong to you! Please fuck me and make me your slut Nico, fuck me with that big cock of yours."

He needed no further instructions. He immediately picked back up where he was. He slammed himself in and out of my abused pussy while still pumping his fingers in my ass. He added a third finger to my ass and that was all it took. My eyes rolled back into my head and I let out a huge groan as my orgasm ripped through me. My pussy squeezed down on his cock, but he still kept fucking me throughout my peak as my juices coated his dick. Finally he pulled out. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up onto my knees. I was barely competent at that point, but my mouth was open and he shoved his cock into it. I sucked on him as he brutally fucked my throat. He pulled out and shot his load all over my face. My mouth was still hanging open so I caught some in it. After shooting at least ten shots of cum on my face he stopped, his dick still leaking cum. We both collapsed on the bed, breathless. I slowly licked up the cum that covered my face and that had dribbled down to my tits. After I finally got all of it I turned over and started sucking on his soft member. Before I was even done cleaning him off he was hard again.

I laughed. "Does that thing ever quit?"

He grinned. "Not easily."

I smirked and sucked him off some more, then climbed on top of him and rode him for all that he was worth. We both knew that this round would be shorter, since we were both more sensitive from Round 1. He reached up and pinched my nipples and rubbed my breasts as I stopped bouncing on him and ground myself on his dick. I could tell he was close, as was I, so I made my pussy as tight as it could be without hurting him and rotated my hips on him. He moaned and fired off ten more ropes of hot cum into my pussy as I came and clamped down on him again. I collapsed on him, his cock still buried in my pussy. We fell asleep like that. I woke up first a couple hours later. I slowly ground my hips into him again, and was delighted when I felt him grow hard once again inside me. He woke up and laughed.

"Are you sure you're ready for more?"

I grinned seductively and leaned in, whispering sexily into his ear.

"Do your worst."

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know I've been MIA for awhile, and I'm really sorry for that. I should have more time to write now that I'm done with some of the things that were tying me down. I also didn't like being gone for so long and only posting one chapter for this series, so I took a little extra time and made chapter 3. I'll try to have more for this story soon, same deal for my Half Blood High story, for those of you who read it. I'm not sure about the Adventures of Nico, so if you have any ideas on characters you'd like to see in that story, let me know. In the meantime, R/R, and I'll see you guys later. Peace**


	3. Chapter 3: Frederick Chase

Annabeth Chase: Goddess of Sex

Ch. 3: Frederick Chase

(Warning: contains incest, don't like, don't read)

Annabeth POV

I seriously need to learn how to control my whole Goddess of Sex powers. I flew out to San Francisco to surprise my dad and stepmom, and the whole way there I could tell I was being watched from almost every guy on the plane. The guy next to me went so far as to try to look down my shirt every chance he got. I shivered at the thought of what had happened. Nope, never flying again.

I got my rental car and drove to my parents' apartment. When I arrived I could hear my stepmom yelling from the inside. I knocked on the door, but they didn't hear me, so I turned the knob, which was thankfully unlocked, and went inside.

My parents were in the living room, my mom still yelling at my dad.

"...and I'm tired of you blowing me and the boys off for your work! If you can't see what's important, then we're through!"

My dad, who was facing me, glanced up and saw me standing there.

"Annabeth!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and surprise you guys." I said. "What's going on?"

"Well," huffed my mom. "I'm headed out with the boys, so your father..." she turned and threw him a dirty look. "can explain all of this to you."

"When will you be back?" I asked as she walked by me.

I'm spending the weekend with my parents." she said. "I'll be back in three or four days."

With that, she shut the door, leaving me with my dad. He walked over and sat down in his chair, burying his face in his hands.

"So what's going on?" I asked, kneeling down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing." he said, faking a smile. "Work has been very busy this past year, and I've had to miss time with Helen and the boys because of it. I guess she just can't stand it anymore."

I rubbed his back. "Is there any way that you could take time off to spend with them?"

He shook his head. "That's what the fight you saw was about. She asked the same thing and I told her that my work was actually going to be busier than ever for the next six months or so, and I guess it was the last straw."

I pulled up a chair and sat across from him. I took his hands in mine. "If she can't see that you're doing your best to provide for everyone," I said looking him in the eyes. "then she doesn't deserve to be with you."

My dad nodded, but didn't say anything. After a minute or two of silence. He sat up.

"Well," he said. "I can't just sit here and mope when my daughter just flew from New York to spend time with me."

I smiled. "That's more like it."

"So what's new with you?" he asked.

"Well," I said, not sure how to explain how I became a sex goddess. "I was made a goddess by the Olympians."

"That's incredible!" He said, pulling me in for a hug. "What's your domain?"

I couldn't even look him in the eyes. "Sex." I mumbled softly.

"What?" he asked. "Speak up please."

I raised my head, and looked him in the eyes. "Dad, I'm the Goddess of Sex."

He sat back in his chair. "So is that why I've been so horny ever since you arrived?"

I nodded. "Yep."

I was leaning forward a bit, and noticed my dad quickly glance down my shirt.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, sitting up and covering myself. "I'm your daughter!"

"I know sweetie." he said. "But Helen and I haven't had sex since the twins were born, and I figured since you were the Sex Goddess, you'd be really good."

He hung his head in sadness. I thought about it some, then decided that I was okay with it.

"Dad," I said. "Sit up."

He obeyed and I got up. I stripped off my shirt and took off my bra, letting him see my tits. I straddled him and started to make out with him. Our tongues explored each other's mouth. I started grinding on his crotch, and he started playing with my tits. I broke the kiss and grabbed his head, leading him towards my breasts. He started sucking on my right one while still rubbing my left with his hand. He expertly worked his tongue across my nipple, getting me excited for him to work with my pussy. He alternated every twenty or so seconds before I got up.

He stood up too and removed his shirt. I got down on my knees and unbuckled his pants. I pulled them down along with his boxers to reveal his nine inch member.

My eyes went wide as I looked up at him. "Holy shit you're huge!"

He smiled sheepishly, and I got to work, licking him from base to tip, then kissing his tip. I started sucking on him, only getting about half of him in my mouth. I used one hand to jack off the rest of him while my other hand played with his balls. After a minute or two of this I took all of him in my mouth, my nose pressing against his stomach. I moaned to increase his pleasure, then started to pull away. He suddenly grabbed my head and held in where it was and started face fucking me. I could only sit there on my knees as he assaulted my throat with his dick. Finally he started to cum in my mouth. I swallowed all of it, enjoying the taste quite a lot.

I got up and pushed him onto the couch. I straddled him and started making out with him again. He got hard quickly and I could feel his cock poking my entrance. I reached back and positioned it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Annabeth, nothing would make me happier." he replied.

With that. I lowered myself onto him. I moaned loudly as he stretched me out. I started bouncing up and down and he grabbed my hips and met me thrust for thrust. My tits were bouncing wildly so I started to play with them, squeezing and pinching my nipples to increase my pleasure. Something about this being wrong made it more exciting for the both of us. My dad reached up and swatted away my hands. He took over and started playing with my boobs. I played with my clit to help get me off faster with one of my free hands. My dad suddenly reached up and pulled me down. We started making out while he was still ramming himself into me.

"Oh Annabeth..." he moaned in between kisses. He started to smack my ass, and pretty soon it was red all over.

"Oh fuck" I moaned, nearing my peak. "Oh yeah daddy, right there." For someone who hadn't had sex in ten years, my dad was lasting pretty long, which was no small feat considering how fast and hard he was slamming into me right now.

He stopped his assault on my pussy and pulled out. He flipped us over so that he was on top. He was about to push back in when he stopped. I looked at him and saw him just staring at me.

"What is it dad?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said. "It's just weird that my daughter spread out on my bed like this is the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

I smirked. "If you think this is sexy, then we've got to do this more often. I'll show you sexy soon enough."

He smiled, then pushed back into me. I groaned at the size of his cock re-entering me. He quickly picked up where he had left off, slamming in and out of me at speeds I thought would be impossible for him. I reached down and furiously rubbed my clit as I felt my orgasm approach. Finally, I climaxed. I let out a loud moan as my juices leaked out and my walls contracted around my dad. It proved to be too much as he slammed his cock into me one final time and released a huge load of cum. I reveled in the sensation of his hot juices shooting into me. We stayed still for a minute, breathing hard. My dad pulled out and fell onto the bed beside me. We kissed tenderly and he looked into my eyes.

"Wow." he said. "Annabeth...that was amazing. Thank you for doing this for me."

I kissed him again. "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

I reached down and scooped some of his cum out of my pussy. I brought my coated fingers to my mouth sucked the cum off of them one at a time, never breaking eye contact. My dad shuddered.

"I still can't believe that this sexy creature that I just had the best sex of my life with is my own daughter."

I giggled and kissed him while my hand traveled down and started to stroke him again. We broke apart and I looked at him seductively.

"Ready for round two?"

With that, I climbed back on top of him, put him back inside me, and rode him for all he was worth that night. We continued fucking like crazy the whole weekend, with us both promising that we would continue whenever we could.


	4. Chapter 4: Leo

Annabeth Chase: Goddess of Sex

Ch. 4: Leo

Annabeth POV

I stood in my palace, looking out my window. I was kind of bored, all of the major gods had gone somewhere for a meeting or something. I sighed and walked around, looking for something to do. I spotted my crystal ball on my table and grinned. I could use it to see both of the camps, and could use it to watch anyone specific that I wanted to. I sat down and started watching the scenes of Camp Half-Blood. It was summer, so most of the campers were down by the lake swimming. I'm not gonna lie, there were a few guys that I would definitely be paying a visit to. I smiled when I saw all of my friends hanging out together. Wait...almost all of them. I noticed that Leo was missing from the group. I had my crystal ball find Leo and show me him. It grew cloudy for a moment, but the smoke cleared and I saw Leo. I gasped. He was masturbating.

He was down in his "Leo Cave" in Cabin 9. With everyone else gone, he was using the privacy to his advantage. I watched as his hand pumped up and down his rigid member. For a skinny kid, he was surprisingly big. Not the biggest, he was probably around eight inches or so, but it was still unexpected. I tried to move on, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the scene. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back. I felt myself growing wetter and wetter as I watched the scene. Then he moaned.

"Oh...Annabeth...Annabeth..."

He was jacking off and thinking of me! I decided right then that I was going to fulfill his fantasy. I used my powers and sensed that he preferred smaller boobs. I altered my body shape, giving myself firm, perky tits. My ass was still tight and I left some hair on my pussy, but not much. I teleported myself to his cabin. I appeared in a cloud of pink smoke. He yelled in surprise. His face became a deep shade of red when he realized who was standing there.

"Annabeth!" He said, trying to cover himself with his blankets. It didn't work too well, and I could still see a nice sized tent formed in the blanket. I walked over to him and straddled him. I snapped my fingers and my clothes vanished, leaving me naked like him. I pushed him flat on his back and I started making out with him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and he quickly met it with his own. We battled for control, and I let him win. He explored my mouth, holding the back of my head with his hand as he did. I grabbed both of his wrists and broke the kiss as I held his hands above his head.

I smirked. "I noticed that you were saying my name while you were jacking off."

He grew red again. "Uh..well I...it's not...uh.."

I laughed and cut him off with another make out session. I broke it apart and said. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm the Sex Goddess, remember? I'm always up for a good fucking, no matter who it's with."

He gave me that mischievous smirk. "Well who am I to disappoint?"

He suddenly flipped us over so that he was on top. He started kissing my neck, and found a sensitive spot right under my jaw. I gasped as he sucked on it, leaving a hickey. He kissed his way down to my chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and took the other one in his hand. He twirled his tongue around my hard nipple and rolled the other one in his hand. I moaned softly and he switched. I felt him smirk and then he pinched my nipple and bit down on the other one. It hurt, but strangely felt good and I moaned again. He worked his way down, leaving his trail of kisses down my stomach. He put his mouth on my wet pussy and started sucking on my clit. I squirmed as a wave of pleasure coursed through my body. He kept sucking and stuck two fingers inside me. He wasted no time and began pumping them as fast as he could. I was moaning uncontrollably and my upper body kept writhing around in pleasure. Reluctantly, I put my hand on his head and pushed him away, making him stop.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Was I doing something wrong?"

I smiled. "No, believe me, there was nothing wrong with that. I just wanted to change thing up for a bit."

I pulled him up to my level and flipped us over again. I turned myself around and put my pussy in his face again. His hands grabbed my ass and he dove back in. I gave his dick and long lick from base to tip. I repeated this a few times, wrapping my tongue around it each time. Finally I took him in my mouth and started sucking. I bobbed my head up and down, occasionally deepthroating him. While I had all of him in my mouth, he stuck three fingers into my pussy and gave my clit a particularly hard suck. I moaned loudly against the tip of his dick, causing him to moan. I kept getting closer and closer to my peak, but Leo wasn't, thanks to me. Every time I sensed him getting close, I snapped my fingers and made it go away. Finally, when I thought I was going to burst. He stopped pumping his hand with his fingers fully inside me. I didn't take his dick out of my mouth, but stopped sucking with about half of it in my mouth. Suddenly, he curled his fingers inside my pussy and pumped them like that. He gave my clit one final suck and that was all I needed. I deepthroated his dick and moaned loudly as I rode out my orgasm. I was so busy with mine, I forgot to stop his and he soon shot his load in my mouth. I let it all pool up in my mouth and savored the taste. I swallowed it and took him out of my mouth.

I rolled off of him, panting after my intense orgasm. I absentmindedly stroked his cock back to its full length. I got on all fours and shook my ass invitingly at him. He scrambled up and placed himself at my entrance. He pushed in, and I arched my back in pleasure as I felt my walls molding themselves around his cock. He reached forward and grabbed my tits as he started to pick up speed. I moaned and rocked myself back and forth to meet his thrusts. While he didn't thrust very hard, he thrust faster than anyone I'd ever been with. I squeezed my walls down on his cock, earning a loud "Oh fuck!" to escape his mouth.

He suddenly pulled out and laid down. I got the message and straddled him. I positioned him and slid down his rod. I rotated my hips and ground my hips into him. He threw his head back and started to squirm at the sensation. Reluctantly, I stopped that and started bouncing up and down on him. He grabbed my ass and started meet me thrust for thrust. He seemed mesmerized by my tits as they bounced up and down. He started to smack my ass, making me moan. I rubbed my clit to get off quicker, and he started to pound into me even faster than before. It sent me over the edge, and I screamed out as I climaxed. I still prevented Leo from cumming, and kept riding him as my walls convulsed around him.

When I'd finished, I got off of him and laid down on my back. I spread my legs for him, and he quickly got up and placed himself at my hole again. Before he could push in, I raised my hips, putting him at my asshole. He looked delighted and quickly pushed into me, the juices coating his dick making for good lube. I was panting as he went balls deep in my ass with every thrust. He reached forward with one hand and pushed three fingers into my cunt while rubbing my clit with his thumb. The constant penetration and stimulation became too much as I screamed again and had my second orgasm. This one was more intense than the first, and I actually squirted my juices onto his stomach and crotch. I finally let him cum, and he pulled out and aimed himself at my face. I started to stroke his dick, closed my eyes and opened my mouth as he finally came. He groaned loudly, and shot at least ten ropes of hot cum all over my face and into my mouth. I kept pumping him as the last of it oozed out onto my fingers.

I let go of him and his knees gave out. He collapsed onto the bed, panting. He looked at me covered in his cum like I was a master work of art. I grinned seductively at him and, one by one, licked my cum coated fingers. I then scooped the rest off of my face, including some that had dribbled down to my tits. Once I'd gotten it all in my mouth, I opened my mouth to show him that I had all of it, then swallowed it in one big gulp. He shuddered and pulled me up with him.

"You're fucking incredible, you know that?" He asked, absentmindedly playing with my tits.

I giggled and made out with him, giving him a taste of his own cum.

"So," I asked. "Was that better than just jacking off to the thought of me?"

He slid his hands down and grabbed my ass, pulling me closer. "Let's just say," he said. "That I'm probably not going to be able to get this memory out of my mind for the next few weeks, and that I'll probably have a constant hard on."

I pressed myself into his crotch. "Well, I guess that means I'll have to visit you some more!"

 **A/N: Alright! Another chapter down! I'll keep this short and sweet by saying what I usually do. Please review, let me know who you'd want to see, and I'll see you soon. Oh, and I already have chapters with Jason and a fun gangbang in them, so stay tuned. Peace, and Happy New Year!**


	5. Announcement

A/N

Hey guys. I hate to say this, but I'm giving up on my stories. I just can't come up with good ways to progress them consistently. If you're interested in taking over and continuing one of them, PM me and let me know which one you want. I'll choose someone (if anyone even wants to take over), and send them the docs so they can post them on their own page. Sorry for not being able to finish them. I'll try to start a new story sometime in the future, but for now I'm going on hiatus.

Peace,

FW150


End file.
